Mirror, Mirror
by ItsWayPastMyBedtime1
Summary: An old story is that a boy was raised to kill the gods but the people who raised him failed. When the gods found out that a demigod had been used against them, they punished the child. Not caring that he was raised as a weapon. But that's just a legend, right? 6 demigods find out they have to help the boy or die. In the process one girl falls in love with him. Liper. AU
1. And The Legend

**Hey cats. So here's my newest story. I'm honestly astounded by the lack of Leo stories especially ones with Liper. Which is why this is being made. I will do a lot of these, messing with the others using Leo as my weapons fanfictions so if you like this than more will come. Anyways credits for a little ting at the start inspired by a poem thing from a show is under my bed, including a link to a Site where you can find a lot of the monologues form the show.**

"'…I wish I could tell you that you'll be loved… That you'll be safe and cared for and protected, but this isn't a time for lies. What you are gonna be, Leo, is very very, brave. But not as brave as they'll have to be. Cause theres someone coming. I don't know where he is… or what he's doin', but trust me… He's on his way. Theres the man, who's never gonna let us down. And not even an army can keep him away. He's the last of his kind. He looks young, but he's lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. And wherever they take you Leo, no matter how scared you are, I promise you, you'll never be alone. Because this man is your father. He has a name, but the people of our world know him better as… Hephaestus,' The baby was ripped out of the woman's hands. She watched ready eyes as the soldiers walk away.

The baby is loaded into a white container and is then boarded onto a ship. To the place where he would be trained to kill the gods. Then when the time came they would send him to attack the gods and bring them down. The boy grew up with that one purpose but when the enemy of the gods were taken down the boy was placed in a mirror. Every mirror.

So if ever you see something move out of the corner of your eye, just for second, when you are looking in the mirror then that's him. That's always him. So the legend goes."

The teacher finished the story. It wasn't an easy task usually to teach the ADHD teenage demigods a legend but they were captivated by this one. The teacher smiled then class ended. The kids departed to the next activity they had.

Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and Jason have no idea what is going to happen to them but the boy has their life forces and has a plan to make them help him escape his prison. This will be an interesting adventure for them all.

Let us begin.

**If you didn't guess it then monologue was from a doctor who episode called 'When a good man goes to war' if a hint of a two pater episodes thing called Human Nature/Family Of Blood.**

**That's it.**


	2. And The Deal

**Hey cats. New chapter, yay! I'm also going to do a chapter for a music camp for percy jackson. Again main character Leo. I also realised I didn't do a Rawry last chapter so here is 2. **

The 6 friends walked to the Poiseidon cabin. In it was a large mirror the size of a whiteboard. But they didn't pay attention to that till...

"Guys did u just see that?" Asked Hazel

"What?" They all answered back.

"I saw a red cloak rush past us in the mirror for a second." said Hazel.

Then the mirror started to cloud and when it cleared up a young boy of 15 was standing in the mirror with a red cloak on.

"Wow." Said Percy "Who are you?"

"Funny. I would think that a random boy standing in your mirror would answer that question." said the boy smirking

"wait you're that Hephaestus boy from the legend who got trapped in the mirror" said Piper

"Ding ding ding we have a winner" said the boy

"what are you doing here?" Asked Jason

"I want your help to get me out of here" said the boy

"Why would we help you?" Asked Frank

"I'm glad you asked" said the boy then suddenly he pulled out a package from his cloak and a table appeared in front of him. He opened the package and placed the items on the table. the items were a gold nugget, a mini statue, a dagger, a pen, a coin and a piece of wood.

"These are your life forces. I hold them in pay possession which means I can kill you easily. If you help me you won't die. If you don't help me you a choice" said Leo

The friends stared at each other then Annabeth said "Fine"

"Fabulous. So down to business." Said Leo putting the items back in the package then into his cloak. "So tell me, what's the year?"

"you don't know the year?" Asked Piper

"The gods visit me once, every year but I've forgotten how many years they have visited me"

"2013" Piper said

He pulls out a flat piece of metal that was the size of his hand and rectangle. It had some buttons popping out of it, and he entered something in. They heard a beep,beep,beep and then he said "Fantastic, first lock down. That's all for today, we'll do more tomorrow"

"Wait, what's you name" they said as they saw fog roll in inside the mirror and him walking backwards towards the back of the mirror slowly disappearing

He turns his head back towards them, smiles and says "Leo" then he disappears permantely

**I know. They agreed to quick, but I would've agreed that quick to if my life was on the line. Anyways here is my 2 Rawry comments**

**"Keep your chin up princess, you're crown is falling" **

**Underneath Rawry is wearing a crown that is falling off own side of his head**

**(not really a compliment more a thing to sa if you meet a friend who you call queen, or princess or something along those lines and they are upset)**

**"I would swim a thousand miles to keep your friendship, no matter how much of a nuisance you are."**

**Underneath Rawry is holding a sign that says 'friends forever?' **


End file.
